


I'm Daddy's Dolly

by moonysgirl



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dollification, F/M, Hadeline is 14, Nymphet, Somewhat of a dark fic, Threesome, Underage - Freeform, kinda i guess, not kidding this fic is dirty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonysgirl/pseuds/moonysgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hadeline had been missing since the summer of her second year. Lucius has kept Hadeline inside Malfoy Manor. Why, you ask? Well, have you ever seen a porcelain doll with a tan? (I suck at summaries sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own lifestyle tbh.  
> If you want a 2nd chapter let me know.

Hadeline sat in front of her vanity in the master bedroom when Lucius walked in. "Hadeline, darling, you know you're beautiful. Daddy knows you're beautiful. Why are you sad?" Lucius rubbed her shoulders and looked at her through the mirror. Hadeline spoke,"I'm not sad daddy, just curious. Why don't you let me go outside all the time? Why only on my birthday?" Lucius sighed and lead her to their bed and laid himself and Hadeline down,"You're a very special girl my love. You're skin is far too fair and fragile to be any shade but porcelain. Daddy knows what is best for his doll and dolly knows that if she were to go outside the only tan she would get would be on her arse from daddy's spanking. Right doll?" Hadeline but fluttered her extremely long eyelashes and replied,"Yes daddy. You always know best." Lucius smirked and traced her plump, rose colored lips and put his thumb in her mouth. Hadeline bit him and Lucius slapped her roughly,"I thought you knew better than to bite Hadeline. Has training taught you nothing?" Lucius attacked her neck with bites and kisses. "Please forgive me daddy I was only teasing." Hadeline apologized profusely until Lucius put his hands on her. With one hand over her mouth and the other rubbing her cunt, Lucius threatened,"I'm glad you're sorry my beloved. If you ever even think about biting me again you'll be punished rather severely. I'm supposed to bite you. Not the other way around, doll." Hadeline nodded and when Lucius moved his hand away from her mouth she immediately sat up into his lap and peppered apology kisses on his neck and his strong jaw line. "You know just how to please me Hadeline." Lucius grabs and squeezes her hips. "You were born perfect and proportionate. You were made to serve me Hadeline"


	2. Burlesque

Lucius hosts a lot of parties. A lot of parties that are not suitable for children. Lucius never lets Hadeline attend these parties. However, every time there is a party, Hadeline listens closely to the demands given by men and the moans that flow through women. Every time Lucius mentions another party, Hadeline practically begs her daddy to let her attend. Yet he always replies with the same thing,'You're not ready yet doll.' This time though, Hadeline's begging worked. Lucius is not only letting her go to his party, he's letting her dress up too. Hadeline smiled at herself in the mirror knew she was ready for her daddy's party. Lucius walked in and looked at his doll," You look wonderful my darling." "I'm feeling wonderful daddy. Can we go down to the rest of the guests now?" Hadeline turned as she give her daddy a wicked grin. Hadeline strutted to her daddy and spoke,"I'm excited to meet a recurring guest of yours daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's where it ends because I'm a bitch that writes short chapters. I'm working on a longer chapter that will be posted soon. Who is the recurring guest? Why has Lucius just now decided to Hadeline go to his parties?


	3. The Guest

Lucius had many recurring guests yet, he knew exactly who Hadeline was talking about. Lucius smirked down at her,"Hadeline, how do you know about that guest?" Hadeline twined her arm with his and said softly,"We know each other daddy." Lucius let the conversation lie, but he was curious about tonight's events.   
When Hadeline and Lucius reached the rest of the party guests, the room quieted. Lucius spoke possessively,"This is Hadeline. She is mine. If I catch anyone disrespecting what's mine. I can't guarantee that you'll see the next sun." With that said the party's life returned in full swing and everyone was having a wonderful time. Hadeline was walking around and observing the party when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her onto a lap. The stranger's voice gave her shivers,"Hello doll. I see Lucius has finally let you come out of your tower." Hadeline smiled. She knows who this stranger is. Hadeline batted her eyelashes, looking as tempting as possible,"Hello professor. Yes, daddy decided to let me join the party. How are you this evening?"


End file.
